


Easy

by notyourfuckboy (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysphoric Sexual Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, PIV Sex, PWP, Threesome, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notyourfuckboy
Summary: “You’re so… fucking loud,” Arthur chided in between bites, grinning teeth scraping against Francois’ collarbone. “Someone’ll hear us.”





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non-universe and uses human names. APH Scotland's name is Alistair. Arthur and Francois are trans men, and the language used to describe their bodies could be potentially triggering. Please read with caution.

They’d fallen into a routine that neither of them wanted to break. Every weekend, one of them would visit and they would have dinner. After dinner, it was drinks, and after that they fucked. Neither of them would ever admit to the other that they needed it so badly, or that they wanted more. But they had come to a silent agreement that for now, this was how it was.

Last weekend, Arthur had joined Francois for dinner at Arpège, celebrating an anniversary of their own making with far too expensive shrimp and champagne that was intended to ease all worry. Arthur had done his best not to make a scene when the check came, insisting in his drunken amiability that he should pay at least for himself. Francois, ever the culinary chauvinist, had refused to let him.

They had left the restaurant hard and drunk on dom perignon, stumbling up the stone steps of Francois’ estate like giggling schoolboys. Arthur had gotten him off in the driveway, eager to get down to it. Francois returned the favor on silk sheets.

They had said curt goodbyes the following morning, as they always did. Arthur left for the train early, and Francois made coffee alone.

That was how they liked it. At least, it was easy. 

The following Thursday, Arthur asked Francois ‘round for dinner and drinks in London. Of course, Francois said yes.

So they found themselves at a steakhouse in Chelsea on Friday night. Francois wore his hair down, and Arthur brushed his back. They only argued slightly over the weather (“It is too damp to enjoy filet, mon cher”), before settling into their routine. Politics, sports, drinks, hobbies, personal life, more drinks. Then the check.

It took two hours and four drinks for Arthur to suggest they retire to his house. By that time, he’d been giving Francois enough heady looks that the Frenchman was sure the entire bar knew what their evening plans were. He teased him about it on the cab ride over, face buried in Arthur’s neck.  
  
“I’m not _that_ obvious,” Arthur grumbled, hand fisting in the soft cashmere of Francois’ sweater. Francois kissed him lightly, breath smelling of mulled wine.   
  
“You are _extrêmement évident,_ ” he countered, a free hand stroking against Arthur’s knee. “So obvious I could have taken you on the table right there and no one would have been surprised.”

Arthur made a noise at that, and Francois felt his knees press together. Tonight, they were both needy.

They pulled up outside of Arthur’s home and Arthur tipped far too much to the cabby, who seemed uninterested in his drunken apologies. He practically wrestled Francois from the backseat and up the path, slurring about how he hoped he’d left it unlocked. He had.

Inside, Francois barely toed off his boots before he was pulled upstairs by an impatient Arthur. He laughed at that, commenting disparagingly on the Englishman’s hurried behaviour. Arthur retorted by slamming him against his bedroom door before they were inside it, cold hands against his hips and hot breath on his neck.  
  
“Can you fucking blame me when you look like this?” he asked, voice hoarse. It was always surprising how inadvertently sweet he was when heavily inebriated. Francois laughed and reached a hand between them, feeling him tense against his palm.

“Not as though it is a bad thing, mon cher. I for one cannot wait to be inside of you either.” Arthur growled and kissed him then, pressing against him in the dim light of his hallway. Francois moaned in surprise as Arthur grabbed a wrist, pinning his arm against the doorway.   
  
“Yeah?” Arthur asked, eyes almost as wide as his grin as he pulled back to regard Francois. “Think it’ll be a little rougher tonight, what d’you think.” Francois answered with another low moan as the grip tightened and his arm bent further, pulling his elbow in.

“Oh, yeah,” Arthur breathed, agreeing with himself. “Shove off the door then, c’mon.” He pulled Francois close to reach for the knob behind him. Francois complied, gripping Arthur by the back of his hair to tilt his head properly. Arthur winced and Francois moaned in his ear.   
  
“As long as it is a give and take, cher,” he breathed, feeling Arthur shiver against him. “I want to see you whimper too.” He emphasized his desire with a tug, eliciting said whimper from Arthur’s throat. Arthur in turn grabbed his wrist again, tugging it behind him to pull him into a forceful embrace. His teeth found Francois’ neck and he bit down. A warning and an invitation all in one.

Somehow, they managed to get inside Arthur’s room, not without some fresh bruises. Arthur practically shoved Francois down on his bed, straddling him instantly. He bucked against them both, drawing a long whine from Francois, whose hands gripped his waist. 

“Wanna taste you,” Arthur murmured, continuing to rut against him, lost in the feeling. Francois moved a hand to his hair, tugging him down for a slow, wet kiss. They pulled apart slowly, and Francois moved a knee between Arthur’s thighs. He shoved it against Arthur as he pulled him in close, mouth ghosting his ear. 

“Do it then. Put your mouth on me.”

Arthur practically leapt at the command, sliding down Francois to unzip his slacks. He pulled them down with his underwear in haste, eager to reach forward and rub two fingers against Francois’ cock. Francois moaned loudly, the fingers cold against his hot swollen head.

“Fuck, _fuck._ You’re always so fucking wet for me,” Arthur moaned, leaning back down, teasing a finger against Francois’ hole. Arthur liked to talk, and Francois liked to hear him, but more than that he wanted to feel that warm mouth against his cock. So he reached forward, tangling fingers in Arthur’s hair.   
  
“Don’t make me wait. I said suck,” he goaded, pushing his face down. Arthur bristled but complied, closing his eyes as he let his tongue swirl sloppy circles between Francois’ folds. Francois was instantly lax, hand falling from Arthur’s head to grip his shirt collar.   
  
“Sh- _shit_ ,” he cried, feeling Arthur press a finger against him again. Francois couldn’t help but move against it, taunting that finger with the slickness of his hole. Arthur groaned into him, breath hot and heavy as he sucked and licked the length of Francois’ swollen clit. After several moments, he pressed the finger all the way in, and Francois’ whimpers escalated in volume.

He couldn’t stop making noise, a mixture of English and French tumbling from his lips as Arthur fucked him slowly with one, then two fingers. Arthur lifted his head as he added a third, licking Francois’ slick from his lips.   
  
“How’s this then?” he asked, pistoning the fingers faster. “You like being like this for me? Wet and open and needy? My own personal whore?”   
  
“Ah...Arthur, tu peux me prendre dans tout les sens,” Francois moaned, hips turning under Arthur as he forced the fingers deeper. “Just fuck me, just make me come.” Arthur worked his wrist, fucking Francois faster and faster, unwilling to give quarter until Francois jerked against him and Arthur could feel the warm wetness of his cum on his hands. 

He pulled his fingers out quickly and sat back up, leaning over Francois until their mouths touched. They kissed in between pants, tongues dragging over teeth as Francois calmed down. Arthur shifted slightly to rub his fingers against Francois’ lips, leaning down to suck at his neck.

“You’re so… fucking loud,” Arthur chided in between bites, grinning teeth scraping against Francois’ collarbone. “Someone’ll hear us.”

“Ah, I thought we were alone, mon ami,” Francois replied, kissing his fingers. “At least, I always assume you are.”

Arthur laughed slightly, rewarding Francois’ jab with a finger down his throat. He ground against Francois’ thigh at hearing him gag.

“Fair enough assumption,” he whispered, watching Francois suck his own cum from Arthur’s hand. “Just didn’t want the bloody neighbours to hear. For your sake.” Francois hummed, tracing his tongue across Arthur’s knuckles.

As if summoned by their naivety, Arthur’s bedroom door opened. Francois and Arthur didn’t hear it, but they heard it close. They froze.

"Wow, look at the two of you. Here I was tryin’ to sleep when I could’ve been having all this fun. Hurt I wasn’t invited.”

Francois’ eyes widened as he turned his head, Arthur’s fingers still in his mouth. Near the door stood Alistair, arms crossed and lit cigarette dangling from his lips. He regarded them in the near darkness, expression calm. In opposition, Arthur was tense, his head still buried in Francois’ neck, breath quiet.

“Ah c’mon now, don’t stop. Didn’t hear Arthur come yet.” Alistair lifted a hand, taking a drag.

“Leave,” Arthur commanded, lifting his head slightly. “Fuck off.”

“Nah,” Alistair said breezily, stepping forward. “And look, you’re not even undressed. Must be a record, wouldn't you think? Normally you’re naked in seconds.”

“I said, fuck off. Don’t be a fucking voyeur.” Alistair outright laughed, reaching the edge of the bed. He looked down at them as he finished his smoke. The scent of it curled into Francois’ nose familiarly, and he felt a twinge below his gut. Perhaps Arthur minded the company, but the thought of the three of them wasn’t entirely unwelcome to Francois. He met Alistair’s gaze as the man took his last drag.

“You’re one to talk, boy. What, did you forget I’d been staying here? Can’t blame me for wantin’ a little action, hearin’ you two go at it. Bed’s plenty big enough.”

Arthur growled slightly, hand curling into a fist by Francois’ head. Alistair reached forward and set his ashen cigarette butt on the headboard before bringing it down to curl around the back of Arthur’s neck. He pushed it down, pinning Arthur against Francois as he climbed onto the bed. He settled over the both of them, planting his free hand against Francois’ side. Arthur made a muffled protest, but Alistair paid him no mind, turning his attention to Francois. 

“Been some time. Missed that cunt of yours.”   
  
Francois blinked, drawing an inhale. Alistair was never one to mince words. Or waste time. He opened his mouth to reply, but Alistair caught it with his own, halting him. He tasted of tar and whiskey, and easily took control of the kiss, devouring Francois as if he were merely prey. Francois melted into it, bucking upwards into Arthur. Alistair returned the motion, grinding his cock against Arthur’s ass. The noise Arthur made drew a groan of appreciation from them both.

“Right,” Alistair said, pulling back. “Think I’ll fuck him while he holds you down. Then we’ll switch.”

“You’re not fuc–” Arthur began before Alistair tugged his hair, forcing Arthur’s head up and back.

“I made myself clear. That wasn’t a suggestion. Now either you be good or I’ll bind your hands and take it anyway. Surely, you don’t want that.”

Arthur whimpered and shook his head slightly, eyes closed tight. Alistair made a noise of approval and let his head drop. He leaned back to unzip himself, then reached forward to slide Arthur’s pants and trousers off his ass. Francois watched, half dazed, as Alistair ran his own hand over his cock, working it up to full hardness.

“Go on and kiss for me. Wanna see that,” he muttered, pumping himself. Francois tugged on Arthur’s shirt to pull him into one, kissing him softly. Arthur relaxed, letting their tongues wander before Francois pulled back to kiss his jaw.

“He gets to you, doesn’t he,” he murmured. Arthur inhaled, jaw clenching. “Ah, he does. Almost makes you think you like to be the one that isn’t in control, no? Like you like taking it from him.”

“Shut...shut up,” Arthur panted, moving against him. Francois grinned, knowing Alistair had put a finger inside him. “Dunno what you’re..ah, talking about.”

“Mm, d'accord,” Francois mused, grinding his hips upward. Arthur moaned and ground back, and above them Alistair hummed appreciatively.

“That’s it. You’re both so good. But what was that I heard about it bein’ a little rough tonight? Now, that’s what I’m interested in.” He stroked himself a little more before leaning over Arthur, propping himself on a knee to grind his cock against Arthur’s ass. “Go on, lad. Pull his hair. I wanna hear some noise.”

Arthur reacted, then, swearing as he reached out to pin Francois’ wrists above his head. The suddenness of it made Francois cry out, and Arthur silenced him with a bite to the lips. He used one hand to hold Francois’ wrists as the other tangled in his curls, knotting and tugging Francois’ chin upwards. Francois moaned, then yelped as Alistair slapped him lightly against the cheek.

"Aye, that’s it. Wanna see you act like the whores I know you are. Keep goin’.”

Francois moaned as Alistair’s fingers crawled in between his lips, holding his jaw open. Arthur moved to the side to let Alistair lean over further, and Francois felt how slick Arthur was against his thigh. Alistair grinned at him before spitting into his mouth, laughing as Francois choked slightly and writhed under Arthur’s grip.

“Ah, now that’s nice. You’ve always been pretty.” Francois keened at the praise, willing to let Alistair kiss him again, all teeth and no mercy. Between them Arthur was panting, eyes watching their mouths. Francois could feel how hard he was. After a moment, Alistair pulled back, satisfied look on his face.

“Gonna fuck him now, if I can manage to stay in.” He nodded towards Arthur’s dripping hole. Francois groaned, picturing it, and Arthur growled, face flushed. Alistair smirked, one hand digging into Arthur’s hips. “It’s always been this way, hasn’t it? You’re such a mess for me.”

Arthur whimpered as one of Alistair’s arms snaked around him, putting him in a half headlock. Francois watched as Arthur grimaced, then as his mouth fell open and he sighed a loud moan. Above him, he could feel Alistair pushing in, slowly and fully, the movement pressing Arthur’s cock back against Francois.

“Fuckfuck, _fuck_ , it’s too m, it’s too–”

“Too much? Nah, not fooling me, whore. I know you can take me. What with what else you’ve had in this cunt, this should be a fuckin’ vacation for you.” Alistair grinned against Arthur’s neck, licking a stripe up the column as he started to fuck him, in and out and deep. Arthur was swearing, voice strained against the pressure on his neck. His fingers dug into Francois’ wrist, grounding himself while keeping the Frenchman pinned.

Francois swore and nearly came when Alistair bucked hard into Arthur, forcing their clits to slide together. Arthur was practically crying, voice high and incoherent and needy. He coughed as Alistair released his throat to fist a hand in his hair, tugging his face up in obedience. Francois rutted against them, feeling himself nearing it yet again.

Arthur came just before he did, a choked “Al–” leaving his lips as his hips jerked between them. Francois came next, moaning low in his throat as Arthur moved his hand from his wrists to his neck. Alistair groaned appreciatively, then forced Arthur’s head down into the pillow beside Francis as he increased his speed, attending to his own needs. Arthur screamed, open mouthed and frantic into the bed as Alistair pounded into him, grunting as he neared his release. Francois knew if they kept it up he would have to come a third time.   
  
He remembered he’d be getting fucked next as Alistair came, spilling into Arthur with a swear and a heavy thrust, collapsing on them both. Arthur’s whole body was shaking as Alistair pulled out unceremoniously, dragging his dripping cock against the back of Arthur’s thighs. 

“Ain’t disappointed me yet, though,” he breathed, running a hand along Arthur’s wet, swollen ass. “Wonder why I don’t do this more often.”

Arthur had no retort, laying spent next to Francois, his legs still draped over him. He seemed content to relax in the post-coital haze, still an utter mess. But Alistair was a focused man.

“Alright, your turn, pretty boy,” he said with a satisfied sigh, pushing Arthur to the side. “But first, I’ll attend to this one if you don’t mind. Don’t want him interruptin’ us.”

Francois raised himself on his elbows, curious. He watched as Alistair unfastened the tie he’d been wearing and pulled Arthur’s wrists behind his back. Arthur breathed a soft protest, but Alistair bound him without comment before tossing him on his back, arms pressed against the bed.

“Fucking...won’t be in the damn way, just let me...” Arthur began, shifting against his bonds. But Alistair silenced him with a kiss, drawing the strength from his words. He pulled back and quickly replaced his mouth with a makeshift gag – Arthur’s sopping underwear. Arthur looked hurt, but didn’t struggle. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy it.

Francois felt himself being lifted and moved forward, crawling over Arthur. Behind him, Alistair rubbed his hole with the tip of his cock, working himself hard again. Francois moaned as his hands found his hair and tugged it back, forcing him to his hands and knees.

“Now, I want to see if that brat can come without bein’ touched. Think the sight of you takin’ my load’ll make him? I’ll bet you for it.”   
  
Francois hummed in agreement, already eager, relishing in the fact that Arthur had no choice but to watch him getting filled. He moved back against Alistair’s cock, rolling his ass invitingly. Alistair swore softly, and Francois watched Arthur’s eyes narrow. Oh, he’d come alright.

“You’re nice and wet too, did you come from me fucking him just now?” Alistair asked, tone appreciative.

“Oui, how could I not?” Francois replied, biting his lip as Alistair pushed inside him. “He was pressed against me, and he wanted it so badly.”   
  
“Sounds like him,” Alistair assented, pushing as far as he could go. Francois whimpered as Alistair stretched him around his cock. Despite what he’d said to Arthur, Alistair himself wasn’t exactly small.

“He...he loves it, being filled by you,” Francois continued, holding Arthur’s gaze. Arthur steeled him back a look, struggling again in his bonds. Francois could practically see his dick throb.

“That he does. Should’ve heard him the last time I took him. Fought me the whole time just so I’d treat him like shite. Can’t believe the bruises healed this fast.”

Francois moaned as Alistair began to move back and forth, dragging his cock in and out of his swollen hole. He ducked his head, pushing back into it, before he was forced to look up, Alistair’s hand not forgetting its grip in his curls. Arthur’s eyes were wide, staring down at  Francois’ dripping cock before meeting his gaze again. Francois let himself moan extra loudly, voice low and drawn out in a purr, and he watched Arthur’s hips shift in the sheets. This was too easy.

“You’re so tight,” Alistair breathed behind him, pushing just rough enough to turn Francois’ whine into a squeak. “Can’t believe Arthur’s been keeping you all to himself this whole time. Between the two of us, we could stretch you out enough for a second cock, don’tcha think.”

 Francois moaned an agreement, feeling drool pooling at his lips. Arthur’s chest was rising and falling, and Francois knew he must be aching from the sight. Alistair moved his hand down Francois’ head, catching his jaw in his hands and tilting his face up. Francois moved with him until their lips touched. He kept his mouth slack while Alistair kissed him, letting Arthur watch their tongues push and pull at each other as they kissed salaciously.

“Mm, you taste good,” Alistair breathed as they pulled apart. He pushed Francois down again, back on his hands. “If he don’t come from watching me seed you, you’ll have to suck him off for me until he does. Then I can taste you both at once.”

Arthur moaned from behind his gag, hips grinding against air. Francois laughed despite himself, then whimpered as Alistair pulled his hair again. His thrusts were beginning to pick up speed. Francois had been holding out on principle, but if Alistair continued at this pace, he would come in a matter of minutes. He had wanted Arthur to come first, so he steeled his gaze, sneering down at him.

“That’s….right, Arthur. You love watching me get fucked, don’t you? Oh, but... _ahn_ ...more than that, you wish it was you, don’t you? Sale pute, you want this cock back inside your...ah, _fuck_...back inside your aching hole. Isn’t that right, mon ami? You want him to flood you again, do you not? Ahh..merde. You can’t...You can’t deny it. I can see it on your face.”

“Aye, Christ, you keep talkin’ like that an’ I’m gonna fill you,” Alistair said, pounding Francois hard enough for his vision to blur. Francois cried out, his hands fisting in the sheets on either side of Arthur’s thighs. Arthur, for his part, was panting heavily, eyes shining with need. Francois continued, thinking perhaps he could get them both to come for him simultaneously.

“Ah, oui, Ali, plus fort...please...s'il vous plaît, s'il vous _plaît_ ,” he whimpered, breathing against the pain of his hair being pulled too taut. Alistair swore again, growling out an affirmative, and then he came, shuddering into Francois. At Francois’ resulting keen, Arthur came, knees knocking and head lurching forward with the intensity of it. Francois didn’t come until Alistair began to pull out, until he felt his load pool out of him like a fountain. He whined low in his throat and fell forward, heaving against Arthur’s shuddering form. He felt the last of Alistair’s cock slip out of him and moaned, body going slack.

The three of them sat there for a moment, breathing together. Francois could feel the heavy pull of sleep settle in his limbs. Arthur had managed to expel his makeshift gag and lay beside him, eyes closed and breath languid.

“Now. That’s what I like to see.” Alistair moved behind them, zipping his cock back into his pants. Francois felt the bed give as he left it. “You can untie him, Francois. If you want. I’m off to bed.”

“This isn’t going to happen again,” Arthur spoke, voice hoarse. Francois watched him stir, eyes opening briefly to watch Alistair leave. “Just. So you know.”  

Alistair paused, turning towards them with an incredulous look. Francois expected him to laugh. Instead, he looked almost crestfallen. Arthur’s eyes were closed again, oblivious.

But the moment passed, and Alistair turned away from them with a snort.

“Right, yeah. Next time you won’t be so easy to take advantage of then, right lad?”

Arthur huffed into the pillow as the door closed, mumbling a retort that went unheard. Francois reached over him to loosen the tie around his wrists. Once he was freed, Arthur pulled him close, draping an arm over his waist as they settled in for their last remaining hours together. In the morning, Francois would shower and leave, and they’d start their routine over again.

But for now, they laid together, content with the peace they’d created, breathing easy. 


End file.
